<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave The Light On by paradossodimenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393245">Leave The Light On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta'>paradossodimenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Murder, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, aoba tsumugi is mentioned but never seen, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sazanami Jun is a boy with no desire to grow close to others. Forever wishing to run away. </p>
<p>Tomoe Hiyori is a boy that seeks the highest thrills and the closest intimacies with none of the commitment. </p>
<p>When the two of them collide unexpectedly neither one of them was ready for their lives to change. Nor could either one of them know how tightly their destinies would become intertwined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave The Light On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miragedark/gifts">miragedark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case anyone wondered where I went off to die after my last fic. Here it is. I've dedicated myself to my gift fic and the fact I'm close friends with my receiver helped lol. I wanted to write the very best hiyojun fic I possibly could. </p>
<p>Merry late Christmas Viv!! I hope you enjoy this hiyojun feast that I have lovingly prepared!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing in this world could ever be more profound than finding someone who accepted you completely. All the flaws and scars. All the highs and lows. In that moment Jun understood the meaning behind every cheesy cliche love song that he had previously made fun of. His hand outstretched towards the boy just out of reach while the boy in question reached back towards him like his life depended on it. Violet eyes wide with fear and his fingers just barely grazing Jun’s own. In that moment Jun knew that he’d fight God and the whole rest of world if it meant keeping this boy by his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The violent buzzing sound of Jun’s alarm startled him out of the vivid recurring dream. It wasn’t the first time he had dreamt of the boy and the fear and panic. It hadn’t been until recently that things had begun to come into focus and he remembered more of the details. He still managed to forget the boy’s face when he woke up but the emotion in his eyes and the lingering panic and desire to fight and protect stayed with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue haired boy heaved a sigh as he pulled himself from his bed. He slid his door open enough to hear no other noises in the house. His father had either crashed at someone else’s place or managed to stay out so long that he was already drinking again. Jun was grateful to basically live alone, it allowed him to stay in his thoughts and mull over his dreams as he got ready for school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dreams had been with him since he was a kid. It was always another boy and it was always a life or death situation. He had tried to talk about them once or twice but his father wasn’t the most fatherly type person and had used some choice words on his young son when he mentioned dreaming of another boy. After that, Jun kept them to himself. He sometimes tried to write out the details to keep them from disappearing into the wind but the main details still got lost as soon as he awoke. The boy’s face, why they were in danger, and why Jun loved a make believe person. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end Jun came to believe that the boy of his dreams was just a mental representation of his own loneliness. He never got close to other kids. He had no friends and after his mother died he was strapped with a useless father. If Jun were the type to psychoanalyze himself he might suggest it was a projection of his own childhood trauma. Whatever it was, it was becoming more frequent. Before he would have the dream maybe once a month but now it was becoming every other day. It was enough to give him a headache. He didn’t wanna dream of some faceless scared boy. He wanted to dream about getting into college and getting the hell out of town. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being alone was his norm already, if he had his own place he could at least avoid dealing with his father all together. In another life, before Jun was born his father had been a big shot idol but scandals and industry stuff tore him down. After Jun was born his father was already broken but the passing of his wife seemed to sap away whatever traces of humanity were left in the man that Jun was blood bound to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun sling on his bag and locked the door as he exited the apartment. He only had a few short months left before graduation. He just had to keep working hard in school. His teachers knew he was a hard worker and his advisor suggested he go to college. Jun would like to but he needed money in order to do that and his father managed to squander all their money on booze. Thankfully Jun had his own cash but not enough for the first semester at his top school. He’d had to see if his school mate had any jobs for him to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friends weren’t a luxury Jun had but there was someone at his school that he might consider on at least good terms. They weren’t friends but to outsiders they might seem friendly. The redhead routinely joked about them being soulmates even as Jun ignored him or outright offered a witty retort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ibara.” Jun greeted the boy with a nod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Jun, early as ever.” Ibara was a studious type. Not only were his grades immaculate but he was an amazing athlete as well. He easily got into his top undergraduate school and managed to get enough scholarships to go for free, not like his family was wanting for money. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too,” Jun remarked with a shrug and glanced around before coming in close. Ibara took the initiative and leaned in conspiratorially. To their fellow schoolmates it would look like they were just being friendly and chatting about, but this was business. Ibara and Jun would never mistake business with friendship. “Do ya have any jobs open?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you looking for? Quick cash or big pay out?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That caused Ibara to laugh. “Yeah, give me until after class and I’ll see what I can find.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ibara was well known and well connected both in school and in the town as a whole. It wouldn’t be far fetched to call Jun his lackey. Most of the time Ibara would tell him about a house party hosted by rich kids and while everyone was getting absolutely wrecked, Jun would make his way through the rooms and pick the place clean. Ibara took a cut of course, but Ibara’s true desire was black mail and information. Jun had no room to judge when he was stealing from people to make his way through life. The best way to describe their relationship was a kind of mutually parasitic kind but Jun knew Ibara didn’t actually need him and so Jun did his best to stay on the kid’s good side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Ibara was known by all, Jun stayed under the radar. He was sure Ibara knew the truth of who he was and who his dad was. He had overheard Ibara talk about idols with some other kids a few times. Besides, Ibara didn’t seem like the type to get on with someone without knowing everything. Jun didn’t mind if he knew everything so long as he didn’t get too personally involved in his life. Jun was a decent student with decent grades and decent atheism. He didn’t stand out and didn’t get noticed. If he wasn’t amazing or awful the school would never have to involve his dad and he could continue to go unnoticed by his peers. This skill set also made it easy to rob them blind and have none of them notice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When school ended for the day Jun was collecting his things when Ibara walked over and passed him a note. The blue haired boy slid it in with the rest of his papers and kept looking down at his stuff as Ibara continued to head out of the classroom with some other students. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Jun was walking home that he took out the paper and unfolded it. As expected it was for another house party. Ibara had promised him a big pay out though. The note had the address written down as well as some things Ibara would like Jun to get, primarily any business documents. Thankfully most people were too plastered to be concerned with Jun making his way deeper into the house. He’d just have to get home and get his homework out of the way early. Crashing the rich kids' parties had become routine in a way. Jun would do what he had to do at home and wait until night had fallen and head over later in the night so people were already more than a little intoxicated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door was unlocked when he got home. Must mean his dad was home. Jun eased the door open as quietly as he could and inched inside. There were two sets of shoes at the door. Probably one of his dad’s old fans. It wouldn’t be the first time he brought home a lady friend or two that still loved the idea of being with someone ‘famous’. Jun had no patience for it. He went directly to his room and avoided the bottles and scattered clothes thrown about the apartment. If the old man wanted to burn the candle at both ends Jun only wished he’d hurry it up and give up already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully Jun had a lock to his bedroom and he turned it before pulling on his headphones and getting to work on his homework while also figuring out more details about his newest mark and what goals he had. Three months until graduation and then two and a half months of summer vacation before college. With his current funds he needed to steal about another five grand to ensure he could pay for tuition and books. Thankfully the house he was going to certainly seemed to be loaded. If he could get about half that then he could focus on final exams and then spend the summer gathering the rest of what he needed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected the party was already well underway when Jun arrived. There were a lot of older kids around, it seemed like it might be a college party more than a house party. He didn’t actually recognize too many people. He was dressed casually in ripped jeans and a hoodie in order to go unnoticed. Slipping into the party he was bombarded by loud music and a bunch of drunk teens. As Jun made his way around he was able to gather from a handful of conversations that it was some dude’s birthday and that was what all the fuss was about. He had a cup filled with water to play the part and drank and nodded while edging himself around until finally he was upstairs and exploring the lavish hallway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scanning the decorative items he was able to guess that the family that lived here was a typical married couple with two boys. Neither one of them went to his school and judging by the graduation photos it was no wonder why. Neither one of them were in high school. How had Ibara gotten information on this kind of party? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun eventually found an office area and started to sort through the documents on the desk. He had managed to pick up a few pricy looking trinkets. He’d get some information for Ibara and then head to the coat room and pick out as much cash from pockets and wallets as he could. Given that these guests were older he figured they’d probably have more cash on hand than his schoolmates. It was always best to take the cash last so he’d be gone before anyone noticed. Taking out his phone he snapped a few pictures of documents talking about business mergers and meetings. He wasn’t sure what kind of weird shit Ibara did with it all but so long as it kept him employed he didn’t care. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between the rich looking jewels and the cash he managed to nap, Jun was certain he had to have made his quota. Once he got far enough away from the party he’d take a full inventory. For how he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and made his way back outside while the party continued on. He hadn’t managed to travel far when he heard a shout. The back of his neck tingled with fear before it calmed back down. No one was shouting at him. He had managed to come across two guys having an altercation not far from the party. They were near the cars. It looked like the younger one wanted to leave but the older was insisting that the other was too intoxicated to go anywhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun definitely didn’t want to be overhearing this conversation so he ducked his head and tried to make his steps quicker without looking like he was running. However, when he heard a pained scream he couldn’t help but lift his head and see that the taller man was pinning the other one to the car and his hand was around his neck and it looked like he either had already punched him or was going to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He <em>really</em> shouldn’t get involved. This was none of his business. Jun never got involved but he never had such an act of clear abuse being shown in front of him. It made the bile in his stomach rise to his throat. The larger guy was bigger than Jun but since he was focused on the smaller it didn’t take much for Jun to charge up behind him and chop him on the back of his neck making the man wheeze and let go of the smaller. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking Jun grabbed a hold of the guy's wrist, covered by his jacket, and made a mad dash out of there. There was no way he would be able to take that guy in an actual fair fight and he didn’t wanna linger and have anyone know how much stolen goods he had on his person. Thankfully the kid he rescued seemed to get the message and ran with him, even through choked sobs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were no sounds of pursuit and when it sounded like the other guy was going to die if he didn’t get some real air into his lungs Jun finally stopped and took a moment to catch his breath. He finally got a good look at the other guy and realized he didn’t look much older than himself and he was definitely the younger boy in the house photos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya good?” It was a stupid question but it was a stupid situation. Jun just ‘rescued’ the kid that he robbed from. What were the chances? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded before offering what Jun could only classify as a carefully plastered on cheery smile. His neck was already bruising. No one in their right mind smiled so happily after nearly being choked out by what Jun could only assume was his elder brother. “Y-yeah. I had the whole thing handled.” A lie. “Though I guess it’s nice to have a cute boy rescue me~” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun knew his mouth was hanging open but he wasn’t sure what else to do. Did this guy just hit on him after only just running away from a clear abuser? “Uh...yeah, well um if you’re good imma head home. See ya.” No way in hell was Jun gonna stick around with this weirdo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun offered a wave but the boy grabbed at his hoodie sleeve. “Hey wait, um I mean. What’s your name? I’m Tomoe Hiyori.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jun,” It was rude not to give his last name but given that he literally just stole from this guy it seemed like the smart thing to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, Jun-kun.” Hiyori repeated back easily adding the honorific. “You can call me Hiyo-nii~” he chimed back with a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll pass, thanks.” Jun remarked giving the guy a dubious look. Why couldn’t he have saved some normal person? Why did it have to be such a complete lunatic? He made another attempt to leave but Hiyori grabbed him again. “Urgh, what do ya want?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph, some hero you are. You’re just gonna leave your damsel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do ya want me ta do, princess?” Jun sneered back, narrowing his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take me to your place, obviously. Most guys would jump at the chance to have me at their home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go bother one of them then. I’m not takin' ya home. I don’ even know ya.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can get to know me~” The statement was added with a wink and Jun wondered if the earth was going to swallow him up. What the heck was he supposed to do with this guy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, I get that you’re probably shaken up after that dick roughed ya up but I ain’t taken ya home with me. The last thing I need is some spoiled rich kid shittin’ on my livin' space, ya get me? If ya don’ feel safe goin' back home then just go to a friend’s house or somethin'.” Jun tried shaking his arm off again and succeeded this time. Jun always had a way of not picking his words carefully and it seemed he managed to get through to the boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right, sorry.” Hiyori was still smiling but it was a little less blinding. “Thanks, or whatever. I guess I’ll see you around, Jun-kun.” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Part of Jun worried about leaving the guy all on his own but he still had stolen goods and money. He had to get home and get safe. He couldn’t be concerned with another person. Tomoe Hiyori, huh? What a weird guy. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Love at first sight was a fairytale. Everyone knew that the sudden attraction one got from seeing someone for the first time was just raw sexual attraction. Lust. Nothing more, nothing less. Hiyori wasn’t even sure if love existed. Family was supposed to love you unconditionally but he wasn’t sure what that was like. Even the love he supposedly felt for himself was forced, a facade to cover up his crippling insecurities. Yet when that boy had hit his brother and ran with him his heart had pumped with something stronger than fear and adrenaline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun. No last name. No fuss or circumstance. Just a boy with a shy and skittish look about him. Like a stray cat that was quick to flee at the next sign of danger. Hiyori hadn’t been able to touch him and get a read on him but he seemed like a good boy, one of the few good people in this world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori had managed to get in touch with Nagisa after the fight with his brother and crash at his place. Nagisa was a man of few words and so that left Hiyori to gush all night about the dashing hero who ‘saved’ him. Of course Hiyori spun his tale so that it was a random drunk party goer and not his brother. Even if Nagisa was his oldest and closest friend he did his best to hide the familial abuse he endured at the hands of his brother. It was bad enough a complete stranger had seen it but something about the way he spoke assured Hiyori that Jun wouldn’t say anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori was laid out on Nagisa’s bed and wearing some of his oversized pajamas while Nagisa gently stroked through his hair. If love did exist this was probably the closest Hiyori would ever get to it. The gentle feeling of Nagisa’s never judging and always adoring gaze on him as he spoke endlessly about his ‘hero’. Too bad the two of them had tried to give it the old college try not too long ago and realized that they were better off as friends. There was a distinct disconnect between them. Though that was probably Hiyori’s fault for not being completely open and honest with Nagisa. It was hard to open up emotionally when he refused to drop his guard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually he managed to fall asleep. He did still have classes in the morning after all. He was far from the best student. He managed to skate by simply by doing the bare minimum and having a well known name. He often got compared to his brother anyway and asked ‘why can’t you be more like him?’ After a while Hiyori just got tired of trying. If he was never going to be the best son then he might as well be the worst son. He was known for being a partying socialite. There were rumors that he even slept with one or more of his professors. Hiyori the whore. He earned his reputation well. Sex, alcohol, and a little extra something all combined to give Hiyori a lovely high and forget how shitty the world actually was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In such a shitty world good boys like Jun didn’t exist. Good people don’t just come around and save people they don’t know. Needless to say Hiyori was thinking about Jun for the next few days, replaying their interaction in his head and asking some of his ‘friends’ at the party if they saw him or knew him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori used this cooling off period to get in some quality time with Nagisa before finally going back home. He couldn’t avoid his brother forever and his brother probably had a better list of everyone at the party, Hiyori’s memory could only get him so far. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t about to enter his own home like a criminal. It wasn't his fault Jun attacked him. He knew of course that his brother wouldn’t likely see a difference and was prepared for whatever punishment he dished out. He couldn’t avoid his home forever and he wanted to find this mysterious boy that Hiyori swore up and down he did not have a stupid crush on. He just wanted to fuck him in thank you, perfectly normal Hiyori thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori didn’t get far, making it to his own room to deposit his school bag on his bed when there was a knock at his door frame and his brother was standing there looking calm as can be. It wouldn’t do for the handsome and perfect son of the Tomoe family to have a mean looking face after all. Hiyori did his best to match his brother’s smile. “Aniue, looks like everyone enjoyed your party.” he offered, acting as if nothing bad had happened between the two of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that how it looked to you? I guess you were so drunk you wouldn’t remember much anyway.” the elder boy sneered. Hiyori stood his ground as he walked closer and brushed some light green hair behind Hiyori’s ear. “Someone stole a bunch of okaa-sama’s jewelry. A bunch of my guests also claim that most or all of their cash was stolen while they were here. That makes me look bad, makes the family look bad. You wouldn’t know anything would you, Hiyori?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark look in his brother’s eyes made Hiyori feel cold. He didn’t have any clue what Aniue was talking about. He had thought his brother would be angry about the kid hitting him. He hadn’t heard anything about a thief at the party. “N-No.” he stammered back, eyes wide, honestly surprised. Sure, he sometimes hung out with men that were no good but he never bought any of them back home. Even he wasn’t stupid enough to bring over a one night stand to his own home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm,” the elder seemed to be mulling over if Hiyori really was telling the truth or not before heaving a sigh and dropping his hand from the side of his head to his shoulder. “I guess even a space cadet like you wouldn’t steal from family.” he finally mused and Hiyori visibly relaxed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ani--” Hiyori’s words were caught off when the older boy pressed a kiss to his lips without warning and without compromise. At least he wasn’t mad about the kid and didn’t blame him for the theft. So long as his brother remained happy then everything would be okay. He just had to keep him in a good mood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elder Tomoe pulled back after a moment and swiped his thumb over Hiyori’s bottom lip. “Good boy.” he praised and gave him another kiss, this time on the forehead before leaving Hiyori alone in his own room with his head spinning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat down on the bed before his legs would give. Ah, that was right. He was supposed to ask his brother about the guest list. He had been so tensed up that he had forgotten. He would ask him later after dinner once he had settled back in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aniue was trying to figure out who the thief at the party was and so had already gotten a full list of everyone that he had invited and asked them who they might have invited. Hiyori wasn’t looking for a thief but easily lied and offered to help. Back in his room he looked over the list and didn’t find anyone named Jun, first or last name and no one seemed like they would have a nickname like that. Dead end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori sighed and laid back on his bed. Doing so allowed Bloody Mary to lay down on his chest. Her small weight comforted him and he softly pet her flank while he tried to figure out his next course of action. When he texted Nagisa about the current state of things he suggested they go visit their alma mater the next day and visit one of their old classmates that had a unique skill for finding people. Hiyori guessed that it couldn’t hurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagisa met up with him after Hiyori left his last class for the day. Getting back into a routine was nice. The fortune teller, Natsume, still attended their old high school and for a payment he would certainly be able to guide Hiyori in the right direction. Finding him was easy enough. The kid had been in the video game club when they were seniors and it seemed he still was. A small blonde kid was there as well who happily greeted them before running to get Natsume. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A reading?” Natsume questioned as they sat down in a circle with Sora offering everyone tea. Both of the older boys took theirs with a thank you. “Do you have anything of his?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh,” Hiyori laughed nervously. Of course things couldn’t ever be easy. “Not really. I just know his name is Jun. He’s this tall, yellow eyes, dark blue hair.” Hiyori began to describe him the best that he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HuHu, If he has the same color as Hiyori-onii-chan then he’ll be easy to find.” Sora offered as he took his seat next to Natsume after cleaning up the tea set. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Color?” Nagisa was the one who posed the question and Sora responded with grinning even wider. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HaHa, Sora can see colors. Senpai compares it to auras or spirits. He thinks it’s good luck. Sora is like shisou and onii-chan senpais.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori wanted to ask what kind of color Sora supposedly saw in him that might make it easier to find Jun but just then Natsume sighed and brought him back to the task at hand. “This would be a lot easier with something of his. Do you have something he held maybe?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he took hold of my arm once.” Hiyori offered with a light laughter, thinking how that wouldn’t be useful but then Natsume grabbed a hold of both of his arms. “H-hey, Natsume?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just hold still. I need to concrete for this to work. Focus on this Jun guy and I’ll try to locate him.” The redhead explained. Hiyori nodded before closing his eyes and fixing his mind solely on Jun. It wasn’t hard given he had been thinking about Jun for a long while now. It was a long moment of silence before Natsume released his arms. “The best I can tell you is that he attends Reimei. I saw a flicker of the school gate and he was standing there with another boy. That’s your best bet.” Natsume informed him before standing up. Nagisa and Hiyori followed suit. Hiyori thanked him before turning to leave. “A word of caution, senpai.” Natsume added, his eyes narrowed. “I also sensed a great darkness when I performed the location. Your meeting was not by chance but I fear meeting him again will lead to life changing events. I suggest putting this boy out of your mind and never meeting him again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsume then turned away and spoke to Sora about what game they might play. Hiyori tried to brush away the silly warning. There was no way something dreadful was gonna happen by meeting up with this boy. He parted from Nagisa at the school gate, letting Nagisa go home and assuring him that he would call or text him later about how fruitful his search was. It was still early and if Jun attended any clubs he might still be on school grounds or Hiyori would find people who knew him. It made more sense to go back home and find him tomorrow right after school but Hiyori had been unable to think about anything but him since the party. Hiyori hoped seeing him again would make whatever silly little attraction he had for him go away. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ibara had been happy with the documents Jun managed to get from the party. The red head was also able to get Jun in touch with his middlemen to sell the jewelry. With everything said and done Jun had managed to make out pretty well. He didn’t mention running into Hiyori to Ibara. It wasn’t like Hiyori knew he was the thief anyway and he didn’t need Ibara to start thinking he had been spotted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night though when he went to bed Jun had the same dream as before. The violet eyed boy. This time though when Jun awoke he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the boy had been Tomoe Hiyori. He tried to shake off the feeling of Hiyori being the boy of his dreams by telling himself that it had been his mind trying to make sense of things. He was just piecing things together. There was no way this rich boy who would never notice him normally was his dream boyfriend that he had been seeing in his sleep for years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his rational mind telling him that Hiyori couldn’t be the boy he always dreamed about he continued to dream of him. It was getting harder to focus in school when he was so sleep deprived from the dreams. It wouldn’t be long now before summer break. He just had to get through his finals. With no more parties to attend to after his last score, Jun was able to stay at his school after classes to get all of his work done and continue performing college prep. It was easier to get things done in the computer lab than to try and do things at home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t even noticed that there was someone waiting by the school gate as he passed by it until he felt someone trying to link arms with him. Jun’s instincts took over and he soon had Hiyori pinned with his arm behind his back and pressed against the brick of the entrance gate. He got a brief glimpse of Hiyori inside of a pitch black room before he pulled his hands back like he had been stung. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fuck do ya think you’re doin’ sneak up on me for? What do ya want?” Jun growled, taking a step back away from him as he tried to get rid of the image he had gotten. He didn’t want to be anywhere near this guy. He didn’t want to be dreaming about him, he didn’t want to know his fears, and he didn’t want to be talking to him right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy didn’t seem to understand Jun’s hostility because he just smiled and clapped his hands together excitedly. “I knew you were special!” he remarked, leaving Jun confused. “How silly of me, that must be why I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I must have felt a connection to you because you’re also special.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen man, I don’ know what you’re on about. You’re the only ‘special’ one here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori huffed and put his hands on his hips. “Oh yeah? Then why did you give me a vision? What? You thought you were the only one with powers? How did you think I even found you?” Jun hadn’t quite gotten that far yet. “One of my friends can see visions of people’s whereabouts.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute there princess. I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about but I should really get goin’.” Jun insisted and tried to back away but Hiyori made another grab for him. Jun kept his hands out of reach, he didn’t want to chance getting another ‘vision’ as Hiyori called them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t like this was the first time this happened to Jun but normally people never noticed. He’d accidentally brush skin with someone and the next thing he knew he was getting a front row seat to that person’s personal hell. It was something he learned to deal with and was one of the many reasons he kept people at a distance. It wasn’t something he had bothered to think about much. Much like his recurring dream he had no one he could talk to about these things and so he just internalized it and tried not to think about how much of a freak he was. Now this kid was showing up in his life and telling him that he wasn’t the only person like this. If he wasn’t so scared of Hiyori turning him into the authorities for robbing him blind he might have asked more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori seemed to take the hint that he didn’t want the other to touch him and he lifted his hands up to show that he was ‘unarmed’. “You realize I know where you go to school?” Hiyori reminded him, the pretty man smiling in a way that was almost disarming to the cautious Jun. Gods, why was he thinking about how nice his hair looked in this light and how soft his skin seemed. Cursed fucking dreams. “Come on, let's just grab something to eat and talk some, yeah? Then I can also pay you back for being my hero, yeah?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun weighed his options. He wanted more information and maybe if Hiyori was ‘special’ like him he might know the truth behind his dreams too. “Sure, fine.” he huffed out before shoving his hands in his pockets. “Let’s just get goin'. No touchin' though.” he warned before gesturing for Hiyori to lead the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Hiyori was also special what made him special? After they settled down in the restaurant and Hiyori ensured that they were in a more secluded area, rich brat, he asked that question. “Oh, I can see people’s hopes and dreams.” he explained with a brilliant smile. “When I touch someone I can peer into their hearts and see what they wish for. It can be small stuff like wanting to pass a test or something bigger like how they want their lives to be like. It’s magical. Everyone is filled with so much hope and happiness.” Hiyori seemed like a star the way he was blindingly bright. Jun worried that he might be burned alive by its passion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds...nice.” He wanted to ask Hiyori what he had seen from their brief encounter but he didn’t think he needed to know what his hopes were. He already knew he wanted to get out of this town and onto bigger and better things. Before Hiyori could pose the question back at him Jun sighed. “I guess I’m your antithesis. I can see people’s fears. Their despair. It’s never small stuff though. It’s always cripplin' heart wrenchin' fear.” his face twisted when he recalled some of the different fears he had been subject to. It added to his bleak look on the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, sounds to me like you haven’t played with it much. When I first started I could only see the big dreams. Now I’ve learned how to stick to the surface level and only delve in deeper if I want to.” Hiyori explained before waving his hand to the guy who had seated them. “Like him, he’s hoping I give him a really big tip if he’s discreet enough.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think all waiters hope for a big tip.” Jun’s reply was dry but it left Hiyori giggling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True, true. Most people want simple things though. Happiness, love, family, money, and power.” Hiyori expressed before stopping as their waiter came over to ask for their order. Despite Hiyori’s assistance that Jun could get anything he wanted he still said he was fine with just water. Hiyori on the other hand ordered two different entrees as well as an appetizer sampler. It wasn’t until the waiter left again that Hiyori continued. “I imagine seeing only the bad things and only the worst of the worst isn't very fun. I could teach you to stay on the surface.” he offered, still smiling lightly. “I can be your senpai~” he chimed and added a cutesy wink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun narrowed his eyes and looked down at the table cloth while he thought. It would be useful to be able to survive life without being subjected to everyone’s worst fears. Hiyoru seemed like a good person but Jun couldn’t touch him and find out how good or bad he was without opening himself up to Hiyori’s gifts in return. If he was going to trust Hiyori it was going to have to be on blind faith and it made him feel unsettled. Not to mention he had still stolen from the guy, how long could he keep that hidden for? Would Hiyori turn him in? Would everything be over before it began? However, Hiyori seemed a little ditzy. Perhaps he really was just a good guy and keeping him at arm's length would still be possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” he finally relented and noted the happy hum that Hiyori made. “So, senpai. Do ya have any other powers? Like, can ya like, do ya see people in your dreams that ya never met before?” he finally asked in the most roundabout way he could think of. He didn’t want Hiyori to know that he had been dreaming about him since he was a kid without knowing it was him. That was just too weird. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, no, I can’t say that I have any strange dreams.” Hiyori mused with a finger on his bottom lip. “My power solely relies on people’s hopes and dreams but like I can’t visit their dreams like a dream walker or something like that. I don’t know anyone with a power like that either.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, ya mean ya know even more people like us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course!” Hiyori clapped his hands, grinning wide. “I mentioned my friend who can track people. My childhood best friend can touch any object and find out it’s molecular composition. I’m sure there are even more of us but those are only the ones I’ve met. Oh and my old classmate has his own kouhai that can tell what people are feeling based on their color. An empath I guess?” Hiyori shrugged. “Nothing about dreams. Why? Have you had dreams about things before they happen? Like foresight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No, nothin’ like that.” Jun fidgeted and was grateful for the waiter returning with their drinks and the sample tray. “Are ya really gonna be able to eat that all by yourself, senpai?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably not, which is why you’re gonna help me, Jun-kun.” Hiyori giggled before pushing some of the food at him. “It’s rude to say no, right? Just be good and eat a lot. Oh and you don’t have to call me senpai. It sounds so impersonal. You can keep calling me princess.” The way Hiyori grinned like that made Jun wonder if the boy understood that Jun had been calling him that to be a jerk. He normally would be fine with letting the guy know that but something about how pure and happy Hiyori looked stilled Jun’s tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever ya say, princess.” </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Graduation came and went. His father not being there was expected, but having Hiyori there along with his friend Nagisa was. After that the three of them started hanging out more. Ibara would sometimes join in too when he wasn’t busy getting ready to head off to a prestigious school. With the summer came more time with Hiyori. Both of them were out of school now and it seemed like Hiyori would come over every day to spend time with him. If Hiyori ever had any thoughts on his living situation he kept them to himself. His father had made a rude comment about Jun spending so much time with another boy a handful of times but Hiyori’s natural likeable personality eventually disarmed the old man and instead the older Sazanami let the two of them be. Jun continued to work odd jobs for Ibara to earn some more pocket money. He never mentioned any of it to Hiyori. Their relationship was surface level. If Hiyori was a swallow clear pond then Jun was a murky deep lake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori freely talked about himself and his family. His smile never wavered even when he laughed about his neglectful parents and his overbearing brother. Jun had seen first hand what his brother was like, perhaps that was why Hiyori left nothing out. Jun meanwhile only shared information on himself when prompted and most of the time he could redirect Hiyori by asking him about himself or about Nagisa or Bloody Mary. Sometimes when the two of them hung out Hiyori would bring the little dog with him. Jun had never had a pet before and was surprised with how easily Mary took to him. Hiyori had said something about how she must know he’s a good person. Doubtful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite all the time they spent together that summer they never touched. They went out of their way to avoid touching one another. It was an easy feat for Jun who wasn’t one to like physical touch in the first place, but for Hiyori who seemed to happily cling upon Nagisa, Natsume, and Sora, it was a surprise he had such will power. Jun had no desire to see Hiyori’s darkest fears nor let him see his greatest hopes. No doubt Hiyori felt the same. No matter how open Hiyori seemed to act there were still some things he kept hidden. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The most obvious was how Hiyori always insisted on them hanging out at Jun’s house despite Hiyori living in a literal mansion. Jun had brought up his objections once but was reminded how Hiyori’s brother might remember him from that night at the party. It was so long ago and he was drinking but there was still the chance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, there was no way to avoid the man forever. It was a warm summer evening. The sun had only just begun to set and lit the sky in a fiery orange. Jun was walking besides Hiyori with his hands in his pockets while Hiyori was holding on to Mary’s lease. The two of them had spent the day together. They mostly window shopped while Hiyori would coax Jun into trying his powers on someone. With Hiyori’s help he was able to touch people without delving into the darkness in their hearts. He could stay on the surface. In more ways than one Hiyori had become like his buoy in the ocean. He kept him afloat. Jun started to think that maybe Hiyori’s smile was in fact the sun and it would turn him to ash, but what a pleasant way to go that would be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them had just turned a corner when Mary let out a little woof. Hiyori, who had been laughing and talking with Jun, looked up to see what had alerted his beloved Mary. “Ah, Aniue.” To most people it would seem like nothing changed. Jun wasn’t most people. He had spent enough time with Hiyori to know that he was offering one of his fake smiles, his forced smiles. It was like putting a filter over the sun. He was still brilliant but it was altered. Jun shifted his weight nervously as the two of them spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was pleasant enough. Hiyori’s brother was home for a little bit before traveling again. Hiyori explained that the two of them were just shopping around. “You have friends that aren’t Nagisa-kun?” the elder man questioned, his tone playful as he gave Jun a polite smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph, I have lots of friends!” Hiyori came back before letting out a light, twirling laughter. “And I don’t need to buy mine like you do.” His tone was also playful but it was clear that the two of them were being antagonistic. “This is Jun-kun.” Hiyori made a move to wrap his arm around Jun’s before stopping short in memory. He recovered by taking a hold of the side of Jun’s shirt, touching the fabric wouldn’t cause their powers to collide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jun-kun, huh?” Hiyori’s brother gave him a once over and Jun really wanted to disappear, lest the guy recognize him. “Nice to meet you.” he offered his hand out. Seeing no way to get out of it Jun shook his hand. Even when trying to keep the contact minimal he still managed to see some flashes. Thanks to Hiyori though he only learned that Aniue had a fear of dogs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice ta meet ya too, sir.” Jun responded before Hiyori tugged on the end of Jun’s shirt to get him walking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you at home, Aniue. We have friends we have to meet up with.” Hiyori lied easily before walking ahead with Jun following. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do ya think he recognized me?” Jun whispered after they put a few yards between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I don’t think so.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them relaxed after that thinking they were in the clear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nights started getting colder again before they got their answer.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It started with a cryptic message from Ibara to meet with him and to bring Hiyori. The following day they met up at a cafe that Jun and Hiyori often went to. Ibara was so busy with his business that he hardly hung out with them and whenever he did he spent most of his attention on Nagisa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up, Ibara? Ya look stressed.” Ibara was already there when the other two showed up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t he always look like that?” Hiyori teased, smiling as cheerily as ever as he took the seat next to Jun and Jun sat across from Ibara. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ibara was always a no nonsense type of person but today he seemed especially keen. “Do you trust him?” The question was directed at Jun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who? The princess?” Jun glanced at Hiyori before offering a shrug. “Yeah, I guess. Ibara, what’s goin' on? Ya were quiet all last month and now you’re actin' weird.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ibara seemed to size Hiyori up before letting out a sigh and figuring he might as well. “You need to leave town.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence that fell over them was heavy with confusion before Hiyori burst into laughter. “I-I’m sorry, you just sounded so serious. You sounded like some kind of mob boss.” he turned his head away to try and not be too rude as he giggled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that.” Ibara agreed while lacing his fingers together. His eyes were trained on Jun as he let this information sink into Hiyori. Jun was tense and uncomfortable. He knew it was impossible to keep everything from Hiyori, more so when they were becoming so close, but he hadn't wanted him to learn about things this way.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, seriously?” Hiyori calmed down his giggling fit and looked between Ibara and Jun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously.” Ibara pushed his glasses up before explaining to Hiyori that he had his hands in multiple businesses. Before Jun could stop him Ibara explained the parties and the stealing that Jun took part in for him. How he stole information from business rivals including the Tomoes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see,” Hiyori’s tone was level and he didn’t look in Jun’s direction meanwhile Jun was glaring at Ibara. He felt betrayed and he wasn't even sure why. What did it matter if Hiyori hated him? He had already gotten Hiyori to help him out with his powers. There was no more usefulness he could get out of the sweet, smiling, beautiful young man. So why then did he feel so angry at the idea of losing him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that have ta do with me havin’ ta leave town?” Jun growled out, his hands balled into fists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not you, both of you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ibara sighed as if he was dealing with children. “Hiyori’s brother learned that you were the one that stole his information. Seeing as how close the two of you are he probably thinks you were in on it. He’s placed a hit on you both.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, woah, wait, a hit? Like a hit man? Like he wants us dead?” Jun’s head was spinning. “I just stole some cash and took some pictures!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, well, those pictures had important information that allowed me to block his merger with another company and cause him millions in loss.” Ibara’s voice was collected, clearly used to this kind of thing. “I have ways of protecting myself from him but I can’t protect you two. I need you both to go away and lay low. Normally I would just cut my losses.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we’re not normal why?” Hiyori’s voice was harsh for a reason Jun didn’t understand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jun is my soulmate.” It was so matter of fact the way Ibara said it that it made Jun shake his head in exasperation. “And you’re important to his excellency, Nagisa. I did use Jun for my own benefit but I never thought he’d get into real trouble. I’ve already enlisted an associate of mine to create you both new identification cards and smuggle you out of the city.” Ibara then stood up, sliding a card to Jun. He then did something unexpected and placed his hand over top of Jun’s. “I am sorry, Jun. Stay safe and I promise to take care of the rest.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun blinked after him in confusion as he left. Hiyori glanced at him before taking the card. “What did you see?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun shook his head before standing up. “Nothin’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean 'nothing'?” Hiyori stood up with him and followed him outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was nothin’. No vision.” Jun looked back at Hiyori who had the card, his eyebrows drawn down. “Ya don’ think Ibara is like us, do ya? Like, he canceled me out or somethin’?” That would certainly explain a lot. Jun had always figured Ibara stayed away from physical touch for personal reasons. It wasn't like he or Hiyori had ever told him about their powers. Unless Nagisa had how did Ibara know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure but I know I need to go get Blood Mary before we leave.” Hiyori twirled the card between his fingers, looking anywhere but at Jun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah…” Hiyori hated him. He had to hate him. He had stolen from him, betrayed his trust, and now because of him and his stupid mistakes his entire life was being uprooted. “Shouldn’t I come with ya? What if your broth--” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already texted Nagisa to come with me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll meet you at your place.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them parted and Jun went to his house to pack up what little he had. He half expected Hiyori to just leave without him. He deserved it for sure. He couldn’t blame Hiyori for hating him. He hated himself a lot too. He hadn't meant to hurt Hiyori. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours passed and no Hiyori. Jun was ready and he was getting nervous. It would make sense for Hiyori to go without him, he had the card after all. Even so, it wasn’t fear that Hiyori left him behind that made Jun feel nervous. He felt like something was wrong. Hiyori going back to his house where his brother might be seemed like a bad idea. In the end Jun decided the worst that could happen is he got there and learned Hiyori was gone but at least then he’d know for sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything seemed normal as Jun approached the mansion until one of the upstair windows shattered. He then heard shouting and distinctively made out Hiyori’s voice but not the words. Adrenaline thrumming through his veins Jun slammed the door open. It had been a long time since he had been inside the house but he found the stairs. It was like walking right into some sci-fi level boss fight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori was holding Mary close to his chest and cowering in the corner of the hall. The quiet Nagisa who seemed so gentle whenever Jun was around him was wielding a pair of swords seemingly  taken from one of the wall ornaments. Battling against him was someone much smaller with childish features and bright pink hair. As if things weren’t crazy enough the kid was fighting Nagisa using blades made of pure light that he formed from his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As of yet the two fighters were unaware of him and he went to Hiyori’s side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jun-kun,” Hiyori looked up at him, teary eyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here, I’m here.” Jun assured him and grabbed him by the shoulders to pick him up. “Come on, we gotta get out of here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-But Nagisa--” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will be safer with us away from here.” Jun reminded him just as something sailed past his cheek and lodged itself in the wall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not so fast.” The kid spoke with a thick Kansai dialect and twirled a blade of light between his fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun looked around quickly to see Nagisa was alright but had gotten pinned down with several daggers holding his hands to the wall. It looked like Jun would have to protect Hiyori. He didn’t have any super powers, not really, but he had to do this. It was his fault Hiyori was in this situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See if ya can help, Nagi-senpai.” Jun released Hiyori even as he trembled like a leaf. The fear in those violet eyes stirred something inside Jun. Even if it killed him he’d keep Hiyori safe. All those years working out in order to protect himself from his dad would certainly come in handy now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiyori rushed to Nagisa’s side while Jun took on the assailant. It became clear early on that Jun was no match for the kid. This was a trained killer and he was just toying with him. Jun would go in for a punch only for the kid to deftly move out of the way and give Jun a little slice here or there. If he was going all out Jun would be dead in a heartbeat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How dull,” The pink boy said after Jun had several cuts all along his arms and torso. Nothing too severe but enough of them to string and get his blood dripping. “When the employer said ya were special I was expectin’ more. Oh well, Himeru-han says I’ve played fer too long so I guess I gotta end ya now.” the kid shrugged and stepped closer to Jun who stood in a defensive pose with his fists up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was only one idea Jun still had but it involved letting the kid get in close. Jun was sluggish from the pain but did his best to move as the kid came at him. He felt the blade pierce into his skin but it gave him his opening. He vaguely heard Hiyori shouting something before he grabbed the kid’s hand and was consumed by darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t stay on the surface. He dived deep, deeper than he had ever done before. Delving into the kid’s darkest most primal fears and forcing him to witness them. Jun had never tried to weaponize his powers before but maybe, just maybe he hoped he could force the kid to face all his worst fears and knock the fight out of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the darkness cleared there was screaming but from who he wasn’t sure. He was on his knees, someone was holding him. Hiyori? Hiyori was holding onto him, keeping him steady and holding a piece of cloth to his chest. Jun tried to get his eyes to focus. Ah, he had been stabbed and Hiyori was trying to stop the bleeding. What about Nagisa? Hiyori must have gotten him free cause he was now standing in front of them both, shirtless and pointing a sword at another couple on the floor. That explained where the cloth came from. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink boy seemed to be unconscious. Had Jun really been successful at crippling him with fear? Another boy was holding him. Where had he come from? The boy had pastel blue hair and sharp amber eyes that looked at Jun like he wanted nothing more than to kill him right there but Nagisa stood in his way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t over.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was all the man said before he and the pink boy were consumed by shadows and then they were gone. Teleportation? Just how many weirdos were there in this city? Jun wondered as he looked back at Hiyori. Ah, he was crying, why was he crying? Oh that’s right. Jun was too tired and relieved to be reassuring but he still lifted his hand and placed it on Hiyori’s just before his consciousness faded out. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Have you ever been to Europe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Europe?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I figured if we have to go somewhere safe we might as well enjoy ourselves. You seem like the type to never have taken a vacation.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are ya askin’ me to go backpackin’ across Europe with ya, princess?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew, no. Not backpacking. We will stay at the finest hotels and eat the best food. What do you say, Jun-kun?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amber eyes met violet and then a hand was outstretched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anywhere with ya there is perfect, Hiyori.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingers interlaced together as the two of them departed for the flight gate. It didn’t feel like they were running away from something but like they were running towards something better. Everything before had been a prelude to this. To the feeling of their hands interlaced together and having everything laid bare before someone else and not being scared of it. What was there to fear when they were together? </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, even with Hiyori’s warm palm placed beside Jun’s he knew that his dream had not yet been realized. The dreams he had of Hiyori in danger and being just out of his reach. His greatest fear had not yet become true. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end of this monster fic. It was really strange to leave open so many plot points but I thought it was important to leave the audience as clueless as our protagnoist. Even though Jun and Hiyori are together Jun still doesn't understand why he dreamt of Hiyori for so long and he's still not sure if the danger has passed. I don't know if I'll ever return to this fic and build upon the world of it but it was so much fun to write. </p>
<p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cosmicproducp">Twitter</a> for more cospro screaming and if you wanna give <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miragedark/pseuds/miragedark">Viv</a> a look see, she also has some amazing hiyojun fics and is just over all amazing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>